2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average season that spawned 17 named storms and 10 hurricanes. 4 of those hurricanes become major hurricanes. . . Name List for 2017: * Arlene * Bret * Cindy * Don * Emily * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jose * Katia * Lee * Maria * Nate * Ophelia * Philippe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Whitney ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Arlene" from:31/07/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Bret" from:15/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy" from:16/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Don" from:26/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:"Emily" from:02/09/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:TS text:"Franklin" from:15/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:TS text:"Gert" barset:break from:17/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Harvey" from:30/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Irma" from:06/10/2017 till:08/10/2017 color:TD text:"Ten" from:10/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Jose" from:15/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:TS text:"Katia" from:20/10/2017 till:22/10/2017 color:TS text:"Lee" from:26/10/2017 till:03/11/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria" barset:break from:01/11/2017 till:06/11/2017 color:C2 text:"Nate" from:03/11/2017 till:14/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Ophelia" from:06/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:"Philippe" from:18/11/2017 till:22/11/2017 color:TS text:"Rina" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arlene The NOAA noticed a depression on the 2nd of July. Two days later, the depression reached Tropical Storm status, and hurricane status the next day. Arlene brought rainfall to Puerto Rico and Haiti, as well as some of the Antilles. It then curved to the east and dissipated on July 11. Hurricane Bret Hurricane Bret, while not being an overly strong hurricane, did do devastating damage in Haiti, and caused 32 deaths. After it moved off the coast however, it quickly dissipated. Due to it's large impact on Haiti, the name Bret was retired. Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Cindy was upgraded to a Tropical Storm only hours after its discovery as a depression. However, the next day, wind shear began to tear at Cindy. It dissolved the next day, with no impact on land. Hurricane Don Hurricane Don was the first major storm of the season, and while it made no US landfall, it did bring hurricane force winds to South America, and made landfall near Cozumel as a high-end tropical storm. After it made landfall there, it moved up into the gulf and dissipated, despite it was forecast to make landfall in Louisiana. Don caused 5 fatalities and 12 injuries. Tropical Storm Emily On August 26, a depression formed north of the Bahamas. It was named Emily 2 days later. The slow moving storm would eventually make landfall near Jacksonville as a weak tropical storm as a weak tropical storm before dissipating further inland. Emily caused 5 injuries. Tropical Storm Franklin Tropical Storm Franklin wasn't classified as a tropical storm until after . It churned in the Gulf of Mexico for a short time before wind shear ripped it apart. It brought some waves to Mexico and the Gulf Coast, but that was about it. Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Gert was a moderate tropical storm that brought rainfall to South America (Which was still recovering from Don) and Puerto Rico. It weakened to a depression after making landfall in South America, but strengthened back to a storm the next day. After it landed on Puerto Rico, it curved east and dissolved. Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Harvey was a small, yet defined hurricane that moved through the atlantic, and made landfall near the state of Maine on September 24. It brought rainfall and hurricane force winds. 8 fatalities were brought by Harvey. Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Irma formed on October 1, and began to move quickly parallel to the coast. It was upgraded to hurricane status. It made landfall on Newfoundland as a strong tropical storm, similar to the impact of Hurricane Tobias the previous year. It then moved out to sea and dissolved. only 4 fatalities can be attributed to Irma. Tropical Depression Ten A depression formed in the Gulf of Mexico on October 6. It made landfall on mainland Mexico in the morning hours of October 8, and dissolved later that day. No fatalities or injuries occurred. Hurricane Jose Hurricane Jose was a fast moving storm that disrupted activity throughout the Bahamas, and Florida. It moved west through the Bahamas as a category 2, and right past florida as a category 4. Due to it's speed however, damage was only moderate. It dissolved just off Louisiana, but did make landfall as remnants. 11 fatalities occurred. Tropical Storm Katia Tropical Storm Katia was a weak storm that moved over the Yucatan Penninsula, and upgraded to a storm the next day, and made landfall in Mainland Mexico later that day. It dissolved shortly after landfall. No fatalities, and minimal damage occurred. Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Storm Lee formed on October 22, as a strong tropical storm. It brought some rainfall and waves to Central America, and George Town. Lee brought on 5 fatalities, but no damage. Hurricane Maria Main Article: Hurricane Maria (2017 MG) The strongest storm of the season formed on October 26. It moved through the caribbean as a tropical storm, before rapidly strengthening in the Gulf of Mexico. Maria made landfall as a Category 3 Hurricane in Louisiana. It moved through, the state, before moving northeast towards Michigan. It dissolved in Eastern Michigan on November 3. About 120 deaths and 90 injuries are attributed to Maria. Hurricane Nate Hurricane Nate formed shortly before Maria dissipated, and made landfall on South America. They were prepared for Nate however, so there were no fatalities. But it made landfall on Puerto Rico a few days later. Nate caused 8 fatalities before dissipating north of Puerto Rico. Hurricane Ophelia After being slammed by hurricanes Tobias and Walter the previous year, Florida was caught by surprise when Ophelia made landfall on November 9. It then moved throughout the panhandle, staying as a hurricane almost the whole time. It then moved through the gulf and made landfall on the Yucatan Penninsula as a tropical storm, then moved east and dissipated. Around 80 people died in Florida, and 2 people died in Mexico. Tropical Storm Philippe Tropical Storm Philippe, while being a strong storm, did not impact any land. However, it should be noted that the remnants did reach Greenland. Normal life was not impacted, however. Tropical Storm Rina Tropical Storm Rina was a brief storm that affected small portions of South America and Central America. It dissipated on November 22. Names This season was less active than the last season. * Arlene * Bret * Cindy * Don * Emily * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jose * Katia * Lee * Maria * Nate * Ophelia * Philippe * Rina * Sean (unused) * Tammy (unused) * Vince (unused) * Whitney (unused) . Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Bret, Maria, and Ophelia were retired, and were replaced with Brandon, Matilda, and Olive for the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Above-average seasons